takfandomcom-20200215-history
Tak and the Power of Juju Wiki:Manual of Style
:This is not a permanent Manual, it can change at any time for any reason. The Tak and the Power of Juju Wiki Manual of Style is the main guidelines of the Wiki. The following must be followed in order to maintain a good Wiki, with well placed content. Titles *Any article title should properly described the article. It should not be too vague or too vivid. *If an article is an abbreviation, and the true name is known, the name is to be the title, and the abbreviation can be made for a redirect. **'Exception:' If the true name is too long, than it can be abbreviated. *An article will only have words in parentheses if: 1) The name has parentheses in it, or 2) It is to avoid confusion from another article with the same name. **'For Example:' Tak and the Power of Juju (Game) and Tak and the Power of Juju (Television Series) have words in parentheses to avoid confusion with one another. Content Format *All pages should be in a Neutral Point of View. This also means no I or me or we (etc.) in articles. *Pages should also be In-Universe, which means articles should be written as if the events actually happened. Example: Tak and Keeko walk into Jibolba's Hut. Article Content *The name of the article should be in the first sentence of the page, preferably being the first or second words (if an A or The is needed). Also, the title needs to be bolded, this can be done by using three apostrophes around the word. Example: Tak produces Tak. *The first paragraph should be brief information about the article, usually in three to five sentences. It should not be under any header, and you can go into more detail later in the article. *Swearing in articles is unacceptable, unless it is a quote that contains a swear word. Swearing otherwise will lead to a warning. And/& *99% of the time, use and (as in Tak and Jeera walk to the Gloomleaf Swamp). Unless the title has an &, use and. Game and Episode Names *All Game and Episode Names must be italicized. They can be done by using two apostrophes around the word. **For example, Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams produces Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams. Images *No image may be uploaded that has pornography in it. *Any user can upload their own personal images, but they must be on a page of yours, or else they will be removed. *Any Image in the content pages should be about the series. *An image should be given a source. Vandalism/Offenses *Any kind of vandalism is unacceptable, and has very bad consequences. **IP users will be immediately blocked for vandalism. **Depending on severity, Users will receive one warning for vandalism, while a second offense will be a blocking. Types of Vandalism/Offenses *Deleting page's content. *Replacing content with random sentences. *Adding grotesque words to a page. *Saying anything that can be found offensive. *Making gruesome comments about another User. *Vandalism of another's User page or Talk page. Blocking *Depending on severity, the length of block will change. *If you have been blocked multiple times and are blocked again, then that block will be anywhere from a year to indefinitely (forever). *'Note:' Being blocked here means you are blocked on this Wiki only, you can edit on others.